1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire type window regulator that causes a window glass in a vehicle such as an automobile to move.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wire type window regulator of a configuration that dispenses with a guide rail that guides the movement (up and down) of a window glass has been devised (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-138750). In this wire type window regulator, pulleys wound with wires for driving the window glass are attached to a door panel of a vehicle via brackets, and outer casings that cover the wires are engaged to engagement portions disposed in the brackets.
However, in the wire type window regulator of this configuration, there have been difficulties that the weight of the device is heavy due to the aforementioned brackets and the manufacturing cost becomes higher. For this reason, it is preferable to attach the pulleys and holding members (pulley supports) of the outer casings directly to the door panel of the vehicle, but in this case, the work of attaching the pulleys and the pulley supports to the door panel becomes cumbersome.